Ding Fries Are Done
by KidRoxasPikachuHikaru
Summary: Read Starbucks Fun before reading this. Laughs, Tears, and Shit Statues. Well all but tears. THE GANG IS BACK BUT THIS TIME AT BURGER KING WHERE LAWSUITS CAN TAKE PLACE!
1. Chapter 1

Ding Fries Are Done!

Kid: THANK GOD CIVILIZATION

Pikachu: You hated SciCon?

Kid: No, I just miss all the good things in life like Kingdom Hearts 3D (your welcome KH fans)

Roxas: You are a bitch sometimes

Kid and Pikachu: WHOAH WHATS WRONG WITH YOU

Roxas: I don't have the new Kingdom Hearts

*Kid rubs game in Roxas's face literally*

Roxas and Hikaru: YOU ARE A DICK SOMETIMES

A month after the Starbucks incident

"Thank you come again," said Roxas to the leaving customer

"A lot calmer than Starbucks huh?" asked Pikachu

"A lot better"

"WAIT, IS THE HELP WANTED SIGN STILL UP!?" asked Pikachu in distress

"OH SHIT IT IS!" yelled Roxas

"BARRICADE THE DOORS!" yelled Pikachu

It was too late though, Hikaru and Kid crashed through the door of Burger King and threw their applications on the counter.

"IS THE POSITION STILL OPENED!?" they both asked

"Sadly yes" replied Pikachu

Pikachu gave them their nametags and retreated back to the kitchen, contemplating whether or not to kill himself with his tomahawk. Roxas was teaching them everything that they needed to know about their jobs. Kid worked at the drive through and Hikaru worked in the kitchen with Pikachu. Pikachu taught Hikaru how she is supposed to cook meals and stuff. The first attempt came out as literal shit, the second was literal bull shit, and the third was a shit sculpture of Naoi from Angel Beats. Pikachu started to grab his tomahawk from his belt and chop Hikaru into little pieces until he heard the door open. In came Soul Eater Evans (original clothes not the black jacket ones). He came up to the counter and ordered a whopper.

"WHOPPER!" yelled Kid (Dane Cook reference)

Soul blinked twice while Roxas pounded Kid on the head with a giant hammer.

"Im sorry sir he is new here" said Roxas while trying to wipe off the small amount of Kid's blood

"Its okay" said Soul

Roxas gave Soul his whopper and he paid the cost for a whopper these days.

"DAMN IT KID YOU CANT MAKE STUPID MISTAKES LIKE THAT ALL THE DAMN TIME ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME!" yelled Roxas

Kid only twitched on the ground, apparently getting hit in the head with a hammer by Roxas is a **lot** more painful than a Maka Chop.

'_Damn it Kid you're a dumbass' _ thought Roxas

Hikaru came out and kicked Kid in the ribs to wake him up.

"Did you get it?" she asked

Kid presented Roxas' wallet to Hikaru.

"Nice" she said and dragged Kid to a dumpster and left him in a dark alley

*Kid draws in writing book*

Roxas: What is Kid doing?

Pikachu: Drawing

Hikaru: Make him stop

*Roxas walks towards Kid*

Kid: You touch me or this book you shall suffer a fate worse than dissection by Stein

Roxas, Hikaru, and Pikachu: OH SHIT REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

STITCHES!?

Kid: Heyo were back from what I call mini strike

Pikachu: Schools a bitch

Hikaru: So is life

Kid: True

Roxas: You kicked me out of the conversation before it started

Hikaru: Hand Sonic Version 2 *blade comes out of arm and attacks Roxas*

Roxas: WHAT DID I DO?!

"Order up!" yelled Roxas at some random costumer. The costumer paid for their food and left. Roxas sighed, it was going to be a long day with Kid and Hikaru working here. She decided just to get over, eventually Burger King would be destroyed just like Starbucks. Oddly enough they didn't get the insurance money from Starbucks.

"Hello sir welcome to Burger King may I take your order?" asked Kid to the person on the other end of the drive-through

"Yes I will have twenty piece chicken nuggets" said the person on the other end

"Okay sir drive up and your order will be ready"

Kid looked at the car, it was nice but it had stitches all over it which made kid feel creepy.

"What the fuck is up with the stitches?" asked Kid to himself

"STICHES!?" asked Hikaru in excitement

"Yeah" said Kid a little creeped out

Hikaru jump out the service window and jumped on Stein's head playing with his hair. Kid didn't even ask but he took tons of pictures and sent them to everyone he knew and they sent them to everyone they knew and so and so forth. In a couple of minutes the world saw Hikaru hugging Stein's head.

"What the fuck?" asked Stein

Hikaru just giggled as she played with Stein's hair. Roxas came out with her keyblade and threaten to fire Hikaru and then beat the shit out of her if she didn't get off of Stein's head.

"No" said Hikaru while not even looking up from Stein's head

Roxas walked towards Hikaru and then was attacked by flying squirrels.

"WHAT THE FUCK IS WITH THE FLYING SQUIRRELS ATTACKING ME WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS SQUIRRELS?" screamed Roxas

"You should have known not to get between Hikaru and Stein" said Kid " As further punishment 3.14159 26535 89793 23846 26433 83279 50288 41971 69399 37510 58209 74944 59230 78164 06286 20899 86280 34825 34211 70679"

"AHH!" yelled Roxas as she collapsed on the ground

Of course there was still the problem of getting Hikaru of off Stein's head. Hmm he couldn't try pi because Hikaru would just tone him out. There was only one thing to do. He called Soul and asked him to come to the drive-through. Soul walked in front of Stein's car and waved at Hikaru. Hikaru jumped through the windshield of Stein's car and jumped on Soul's head.

"Thank Soul" said Kid

"No problem" he replied and he walked off with Hikaru still on his head

Pikachu walked out looking all pissed and about to have a hissy fit.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THIS!" yelled Pikachu while having a hissy fit

"Its nothing don't worry about it Pika-chan"

"What the fuck did you just call me?"

"The important thing is Stein got his chicken nuggets"

The End

Kid: You have problems Hikaru

Hikaru: Don't judge me

Roxas: Flying Squirrels really

Kid: 3.14159 26535 89793 23846 26433 83279 50288 41971 69399 37510 58209 74944 59230 78164 06286 20899 86280 34825 34211 70679

Roxas: AHHHHH!

Pikachu: Damn you two review


	3. Chapter 3

Operation: Kidnap the Sandy Claws

Kid: Damn it I shouldn't of called Soul in the first place

Roxas: It was the only way

Pikachu: I will explain the operation, we break into Soul's apartment at night and grab Hikaru if she wakes up we use chlorophyll

Kid: Okay, we have a lot riding on this mission we cant mess it up

Roxas and Pikachu: SIR YES SIR!

Kid: LETS DO THIS!

Midnight

Kid, Roxas, and Pikachu were all dressed in black clothes and brought what they needed for the operation. Kid brought a crow bar that seemed pretty insignificant since they were just gonna open the window and grab Hikaru. Roxas brought the chlorophyll, and Pikachu brought duck tape, a taser, an aluminum bat and oddly enough Soul Eater mangas. If they failed shit could get ugly and they might have to run to Mexico. Kid led the group holding his crowbar like a bat. Nobody said a word, as if they thought that if they talked they would get busted. They finally reached Soul's apartment and Kid signaled Pikachu to look inside and try to see if he could find Hikaru. Pikachu checked the window and saw a light creeping out from under one of the doors. The door opened and out came Hikaru, apparently it was a bathroom that she just came out of. Pikachu ducked down and signaled to Roxas and Kid that Hikaru was moving. They waited for Hikaru to go back to sleep so that they could make their move. After about five minutes and a couple of rounds of poker between Kid, Roxas, and Pikachu, Hikaru fell asleep. Kid slid open the window quietly as to not disturb Hikaru. He crept into the apartment and crept quietly as did the others. They walked towards Hikaru until Kid accidently tripped on Blair when she was in cat form. Blair yowled and woke up everyone who was sleeping in the house.

"KID WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE?" yelled Hikaru

Maka and Soul came out to see what was going on and saw the search and rescue squad. Maka turned Soul into a scythe and charged at the three. They eached grabbed their weapons: Kid withTotsuka-no-Tsurugi, Roxas with her Keyblade, and Pikachu with Geronimo. Roxas went first and attacked Maka. She blocked easily and jabbed Roxas with the end of her scythe. Kid snuck up from behind and swung his sword down at Maka, dull side. Maka turned around just in time and blocked the attack. Roxas and Pikachu charged at Make each one swinging their weapons at her. Pikachu landed a successful hit to Maka's back and caused her to fall to the ground dropping Soul. Hikaru just sat there eating popcorn and watching the fight. She was very interested by this. Kid stepped on Soul when he was scythe mode trying to keep him from getting up if he transformed back. Roxas sat on Maka's back keeping her from getting back up. Pikachu was rummaging through his back pack to find the duct tape. But they all forgot about one thing, Blair.

"Halloween Cannon!" yelled Blair and sent a giant pumpkin at the rescue squad. They all yelled and tried to jump out of the way but were sent flying through the wall and ended up on the streets. They all went ran back to Soul's apartment but except this time with burnt hair. Blair saw Pikachu and hugged him, sucking him into the bottomless abyss called her breasts. Kid was standing right next to Pikachu at the time and side stepped as not to attract anyone attention to the magical cat. Roxas tackled Hikaru and used the chlorophyll to make Hikaru pass out. Soul and Maka grabbed all of them but Pikachu, still being choked to death by Blair, and asked what the fuck was going on. Kid explained everything even the part about poker. Soul laughed a little, "All this over Hikaru?" he asked "Here you can keep her" and with that the rescue squad grabbed the unconscious Hikaru and started to take her back home but then Kid dropped his end of Hikaru and stole everything from Maka and Soul's fridge.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Maka and Soul

Kid ran off with all the food and left Roxas and Pikachu deal with the rest. Kid grabbed his crowbar while he was running and smashed the lights on Soul's motorcycle.

"TAKE THAT HIPPIES!" yelled Kid at for some reason a tiny mouse

Apparently Kid had eaten a bad egg roll and the side effects decided to take effect now. At least the operation was over, if it wasn't then the whole mission could have been destroyed in a matter of seconds. Roxas and Pikachu carried Hikaru to her house and left her on the front step. Leaving a note that said one word, of course it wasn't technically a word yet but eh it was a word in imagination land. The word was: TOSHIROROLL, translation:

EAT IT

Kid: Operation was a success good job team

Roxas: How in the hell did you carry all that food

Pikachu: It's Kid what do you expect

Roxas: True

Hikaru: *spit creeps down mouth*

Kid: Roxas how much chlorophyll did you use

Roxas: If I told you I would go to jail

Pikachu: WHAT THE FUCK WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT MUCH

Roxas: I don't know I thought it was a safe amount

Kid: Dumbass REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

Everything is Back to Normal

Hikaru: What happened when I was knocked out

Roxas: Nothing really

Kid: *snickers* Pika-chan almost got hugged to death

Pikachu: I don't want to think about it *gets small nosebleed*

Kid: XD

Roxas and Hikaru: Wow

Pikachu: Shut up

Well Hikaru was now back at Burger King. Damn them, they didn't need to rescue her, she was perfectly fine on her own at Soul's. She sighed she knew it would have been a matter of time before it would happen. She didn't notice her hand was on the grill burning.

"OH SHIT" she yelled "I DON'T HAVE INSURANCE!"

She ran and put her hand in icy cold water. Man Pikachu was going to kill her if anyone of the Burger's tasted like flesh. And speak of the devil, Pikachu walked into the kitchen and said "My no insurance monitor just rang is everything okay?"

"Yeah yeah I just burned my hand" replied Hikaru

Pikachu walked backwards out of the kitchen menacingly. He bumped into a wall and cussed something, well I don't think I should say it if I want to be free of mental scars. Pikachu turned around and walked out of the kitchen. Hikaru sighed, she was stuck here for about another five fights. She walked up to the counter, behind it, and gave some dude his order. Just then Spirit broke the doors open and pointed at Pikachu who was currently stealing money from the tip jar. "YOU PEOPLE ASSAULTED MY MAKA!"

Kid and Roxas had walked into the eating area or whatever and wondered what the hell was going on.

"Sir I assure you we didn't assault Maka" said Pikachu trying hard as hell not to expose his lie

"Yes you did, she told me everything" said Spirit "And also I'm suing you people for breaking and entering plus kidnapping"

Pikachu blinked his eyes twice. Pikachu just realized that there was no way he could deny it so he made up a bogus lie.

"I have to use the restroom" said Pikachu and he walked out the door and then ran as fast as he could and started yelling "IM NOT PAYING!"

Kid chased after him and summoned his sword. He sent a giant gust of wind at Pikachu who was sent flying into a red BMW. Kid grabbed Pikachu by his head and dragged him back into Burger King.

"I'm gonna go against you in court" said Kid

Roxas' and Hikaru's jaws dropped. Kid versus a respected death scythe in a legal battle, he was screwed. There was no way he would find a good lawyer that could beat Spirit.

"Oh yeah who is going to represent you" said Spirit hoping that Kid would be silent and have no answer

"I will do it" said Kid

Hikaru and Roxas were not believing what they were hearing. Kid as a lawyer he must be insane maybe the egg roll did something to his brain.

Spirit couldn't think of a response so he just walked out of Burger King.

"KID ARE YOU NUTS!" yelled Roxas "You aren't even a lawyer"

"You people don't know what I do on my vacations do you I GO TO LAW SCHOOl" said kid

Roxas was actually surprised no wonder he left with a suit on. They might actually win if Kid doesn't act like a total idiot. But until they won the case Roxas and Hikaru were going to beat the shit out of him.

THE END?

Kid: You guys didn't know I was a lawyer

Roxas: No idea

Kid: You people don't care about me

Pikachu: Your right we don't

Hikaru: He's right

Kid: *Joins Tamaki in emo corner*

Hikaru: Damn it REVIEW!


	5. Chapter 5

Lawsuit: Part One

Kid: *puts on suit*

Pikachu: Are you serious Kid is our lawyer

Roxas: Yep

Hikaru: He is the only one we could get for free

Pikachu: True

Kid: Listen here nobody do anything stupid

Pikachu: Fine

Roxas and Hikaru: Sure

It was court day Kid was representing Burger King in the breaking and entering plus kidnapping case. All they had to do was convince the judge that Hikaru wasn't fully happy at Soul's apartment and that she didn't mind being back at Burger King. For the breaking and entering part they could just say that they didn't use forced entry and that it was Maka and Soul's fault for leaving the window unlocked. Kid and the gang walked into the courtroom and took their seats.

"Kid are you sure we can win?" asked Pikachu

Kid nodded, Spirit so far has not mentioned that he had a lawyer so if he didn't show up with one they would automatically win. Pikachu was still unsure about Kid. He was the one who pretended to have the flu just to be able to play games. But Kid was his friend and apparently a graduate with high recommendations from UCLA. He should just trust Kid.

On the other hand Roxas wasn't so sure. Kid lost his temper too much and if he loses it here he might blow the whole case not to mention be branded as the guy with anger issues. He could ruin his whole career if he lost his temper once.

But then again Kid was wearing a tie and not just a clip on, a real tie. Whenever Kid wears a real tie you can tell shit just got real.

And then there's Hikaru. She was thinking that Kid would win. I mean he almost always pulls some first amendment or invasion of privacy shit whenever they talk. Kid must know what he's doing if he graduated from UCLA. She looked over at Kid and saw that he was focused on the wall. Why the fuck was he concentrated at the wall and not on the case.

The door behind Kid and everyone else opened and in came Spirit. So far no lawyer so that was good. But then again Spirit wouldn't take anything about Maka with a half ass approach. Spirit sat down at the table next to Kid's and waited. The door opened again but this time Stein came in wearing a suit with stitches all over it.

Hikaru was just about to jump out of her chair when Kid smacked her head and sent her back into her chair.

"You attack Stein, you die" said Kid with a serious voice

Hikaru only gulped and looked forward. Was Kid always this scary?

The door near the stand opened and out came Lord Death wearing a judge's wig. Pikachu snickered and Kid heard him do it. In response Kid smacked the back of Pikachu's head and said "Shut up and be polite"

Pikachu faced forward at Lord Death keeping a straight face.

"I shall now commence the hearing of Spirit Albarn VS Burger King" said Lord Death "The defense may give their opening statement"

"Thank you Lord Death" said Kid "Now Hikaru is an employee at Burger King, she recently was taken away by Soul voluntarily, since I was the one who called Soul I felt that I should have gotten Hikaru back so me and my coworkers made an operation to get Hikaru back"

"Thank you Kid" said Lord Death "Prosecutor you may give your opening statement"

"Thank you Lord Death" said Stein "As you know Kid and his associates broke into Maka and Soul's apartment, although they did not use forced entry they still entered without permission plus they kidnapped someone who did not give their opinion on whether or not they wanted to stay or if they wanted to go that Your Honor is why I believe Kid and his associates should be tried with breaking and entering plus kidnap and lets not forget he attacked Maka Albarn I rest my case"

After about a couple hours of lawyer talk Kid got a brilliant idea. He would bring it a surprise witness. They would never see it coming.

The End of Part One

Kid: Who could the surprise witness be?

Pikachu: I have a bad feeling about who it is

Roxas: Someone tell me I HAVE NO IDEA

Hikaru: Calm down bitch REVIEW!


	6. Chapter 6

Lawsuit: Part Two

Kid: The last part of the lawsuit chapter set

Pikachu: Isn't it just two chapters?  
Roxas: No because it technically started in chapter three when we kidnapped Hikaru

Hikaru: Oh yeah

At the Courthouse

Kid had an ingenious plan. He would bring in a surprise witness who saw all of it. Every bit of what happened and they would help them win. Kid couldn't lose now. He felt like God an unstoppable force that could determine the outcome of anything.

"Your Honor if I may" said Kid "I would like to bring in a surprise witness"

Everyone in the jury ooo'd and aaa'd. They had never seen a surpise witness before so they were excited.

"You may" said Lord Death while adjusting his wig

Kid pulled out his phone and called someone. In a few minutes Blair walked in wearing her usual outfit. She saw Pikachu and death hugged him. (Pikachu: *small nosebleed*).

"Blair go to the stand please" said Kid pointing at the seat next to Lord Death. She sat down and waited for her question.

"Blair you were there when we entered Maka and Soul's apartment correct?" asked Kid

Blair nodded at Kid without hesitation. Kid continued with his question leading down to one final question.

"Blair is it true that Maka attacked me and my colleagues first?" asked Kid

Blair nodded once again and said "You came in and accidently stepped on me when I was sleeping and it woke up Maka and Soul who then attacked you right after"

"So me and my colleagues acted in self defense?"

Blair nodded for the third time.

"I rest my case your honor" said Kid

Spirit was stunned there was no he could win, he got beat by an amateur lawyer. He looked at Stein who was apparently was as stunned as Spirit was.

Roxas, Pikachu, and Hikaru all jumped and cheered as they just realized they had won. Hikaru jumped on Stein's head and played with his hair while Kid, Roxas, and Pikachu were all holding hands and jumping in a circle. Lord Death dismissed everyone in the courtroom and everyone went back to their lives.

Back at Burger King

"KID YOU ACTUALLY WON!" screamed Pikachu

"Your surprised I actually thought you would be pissed since I brought Blair in their" said Kid

"Well I am but who cares WE WON!" yelled Pikachu

Roxas and Hikaru were holding hands and jumping in a circle around the statue of Naoi that someone had coated in gold. Burger King had won a major lawsuit and didn't get hurt in the process. Except for Pikachu who got thrown at a red BMW before the case started. Their lives weren't so mediocre now.

At the burning remains of Starbucks

Tamaki and the rest of the Host Club had walked up to what used to be Starbucks disappointed.

"Aww I wanted some commoners coffee" said Kaoru

"WE WILL FIND WHO DID THIS AND DESTROY THEM" said Tamaki

The end?

Kid: I didn't make this a crossover because I only mention them once in the story

Roxas: There is only one more chapter left people

Pikachu: But don't worry we will continue writing

Hikaru: Even though we don't have a lot of reviews he have a lot of readers

Kid: Speaking of which REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

A Courtney Love Situation

Kid: I'm gonna say it the kindergarten one was a flop

Roxas: I agree

Pikachu: I had no idea who they were so I don't know really have an opinion

Hikaru: I agree it sucked

At Burger King

Kid and everyone else were so god damn happy. Even though they didn't get much costumers even though they won the lawsuit. They occasionally got a congratulatory costumer. Stein still came surprisingly even though he had lost the case. Burger King had a happier vibe too. Of course it almost always had one before the lawsuit but somehow it was even happier than ever. Kid also didn't give one of his anger issues fits anymore and Pikachu didn't give hissy fits. Life was good.

The door opened and in stepped a girl who's eyes were covered by a censor bar and for some reason gave Burger King a really bad vibe. (Kid: I know it kinda sounds hippie but its not). She had hair that came down to her shoulders (Kid: Okay this is not an OFC its an actual person in my life and me and my friends hate her) and wore a black jacket. Her name was Karen (hopefully people will get the reference). Roxas walked up to the customer paying only a small part of attention.

"Hello welcome to Burger KiWHAAAT!?" said Roxas in astonishment as she realized who the hell she was talking to. She pressed a button on the underside of the counter and continued to take Karen's order. The button activated a little earpiece in Kid, Pikachu, and Hikaru's ear. The button was only to be used in an emergency. Kid, Pikachu, and Hikaru ran out of their work areas holding their respective weapons. Hikaru had acquired shotgun that fired Soul chibi key chains.

They all saw Karen at the same time and aimed their weapons at her. Karen backed away slowly while pissing her pants in the process. Karen bolted out the door crying (Roxas: WHINER BABY BITCH IN REAL LIFE TOO!) and screaming that she hated all of them.

Kid rubbed his temples, you see Karen had asked Kid out but he rejected her. It made her cry and it also made things awkward. So whenever he saw her he would draw his sword and send her all the way to Timbuktu with a giant slash of wind.

"Kid what are we going to do?" asked everyone

Kid just vanished into the back and came out in about five minutes.

"Run now" said Kid while walking until he reached the door and started running to a random car. Everyone else followed him into the random car. Kid broke through the window and jumped in the driver's seat. He hotwired the car and drove off at a speed that could make craters in the driveway. A few seconds later there was a giant explosion coming from Burger King. Everyone but Kid had their jaw's dropped. Kid had just blown up Burger King. He was an arsonist, THE GYPSY WAS RIGHT. Kid explained since that Karen knew where they worked he had to blow up Burger King. They would find new jobs eventually. As Kid was driving a part of the Naoi statue fell on the hood of the car causing the car to swerve off into a lake. Kid didn't panic though. If he learned one thing from Stylo it was that a car could become a shark. And poof it did, imagination one, real life zero.

THE END

Kid: Thank you almighty Gorillaz for showing me that trick

Roxas: That was a nice song

Hikaru and Pikachu: Whats Stylo?

Kid: *pushes up glasses* I'm not going to dignify that with a response REVIEW!


	8. Chapter 8

Just One More Chapter

Pikachu: HEY WE'RE BACK

Kid: Finally, I almost cried sometimes when I wasn't able to write

Roxas: You cried when Angel Beats ended

Kid: SHUT UP THAT WAS A SAD ENDING

Hikaru: What ever. Well we have one more chapter for Ding Fries Are Done

Pikachu: I thought it ended

Roxas: Apparently not.

The Burger King gang went back to the charred remains of Burger King. Oddly enough only half of it was burned. Like exactly half, straight down the middle. Pikachu stared at the half building while eating three otter pops. Louie-Bloo Raspberry, Alexander the Grape and Poncho Punch. He stopped eating them after he cut his lip on the otter pop cases (Pikachu: If this has ever happened to you then you know the pain that comes from it.)

Kid finally broke the silence and said, "Hey didn't we have a hobo living in the basement?"

Everyone went wide-eyed. They forgot about Jeffrey, the hobo that lived in the basement. He was never mentioned before but was actually a very vital character. Who else would eat the meat that the customers wouldn't finish? Kid? Nooo, he is too anorexic. Only Jeffrey could and would eat the meat. He also was the only one that didn't get the shit beaten out of him eventually.

"Should we give a memorial service to Jeffrey?" asked Roxas

Everyone nodded because deep down in their hearts, that Jeffrey would be missed. Kid put a rose on the Jeffrey's burnt grave. Roxas put some burger meat on the grave. Hikaru put an anime drawing on it. And Pikachu put down an old woven cap.

Everyone bowed their heads in respect. Eventually Hikaru started crying and said, "Fuck this shit man I cant take it" and left.

Everyone else continued to bow their heads for about three more minutes. Once they finished, they started to leave until they heard someone say, "Hey guys it's me Jeffrey! I'm not dead!"

Everyone turned around in horror to see a zombie Jeffrey. They screamed and pulled out their weapons in self defense.

"Hey guys whats the matter don't you recognize me?" asked Zombie Jeffrey

They all attacked Jeffrey at the same time, giving him no hope of survival. Jeffrey screamed through most of it and after about what seemed like five minutes of relentless assault, they finally killed Jeffrey.

"Whoo that was a close one," said Pikachu

"I know right," said Roxas

"Hey guys it's a miracle, I'm still alive!" said Zombie Jeffrey

"OH MY GOD DOES THIS DUDE EVER DIE?!" screamed Kid

They all attacked Jeffrey again and for good measure, cut off his head. They walked off into the sunset, looking pretty bad ass.

Kid: Aww we killed Jeffrey

Hikaru: How come I wasn't there?! I love zombie stuff!

Roxas: You ran away crying remember?

Hikaru: Oh yeah…

Pikachu: Im sure a lot of people were anticipating this chapter

Kid: Yeah a lot of people wanted one more chapter so I said why not.

Pikachu: Remember to read and review people!


End file.
